parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dcolemanh's Thomas/The Polar Express Parody Casts
Here are some of Dcolemanh's Thomas/The Polar Express parody casts. Cast *Percy as The Boy *Gordon as The Conductor *Rosie as The Girl *Sir Handel as The Lonely Boy *Whiff as Know-It-All Boy (Whiff and the know-it-all boy wear glasses) *Edward as Steamer *James as Smokey *Thomas as Father *Emily as Mother *Flying Scotsman as The Train *Lady as Sister Scenes *Dcolemanh's Thomas/The Polar Express Parody 1: All Aboard! *Dcolemanh's Thomas/The Polar Express Parody 2: Stop the Train to Let Sir Handel Get Aboard! *Dcolemanh's Thomas/The Polar Express Parody 3: Together *Dcolemanh's Thomas/The Polar Express Parody 4: Stop the Train! *Dcolemanh's Thomas/The Polar Express Parody 5: Caribou Crossing? *Dcolemanh's Thomas/The Polar Express Parody 6: Back On Track *Dcolemanh's Thomas/The Polar Express Parody 7: When Christmas Comes To Town *Dcolemanh's Thomas/The Polar Express Parody 8: The First Gift Of Christmas *Dcolemanh's Thomas/The Polar Express Parody 9: Believer's Bell Trivia *Percy will be pulling two mail cars and a caboose throughout every parody and will be wearing a green shirt and red shorts and white sandals throughout every parody. *Gordon will be pulling his green and yellow Express coach, Connor's blue and white Express coach, a green coach, Caitlin's purple and white Express coach, and a black and dark green Express coach, throughout every parody and will be wearing glasses and Mr. Conductor's clothing, hat, and shoes throughout every parody. *Rosie will be pulling nine freight cars and a caboose throughout every parody and will be wearing a pink vest, a red skirt, and shoes throughout every parody. *Sir Handel will be pulling a dark green coach, a dark red coach, and a light red coach throughout every parody and will be wearing a brown hoodie, yellow shorts, and white sandals. *Whiff will be pulling Emily's three coal cars and Edward's three flatbeds throughout every parody and will be wearing a white shirt, blue shorts, and white shoes throughout every parody. *Edward will be piloting James, who is hauling Gordon's other green and yellow Express coach, another dark red coach, Henrietta, Clarabel, and a red caboose throughout every parody, because Edward will be wearing Casey Jones's hat, shoes, neckerchief, gloves, and clothing from The Brave Engineer throughout every parody. *James will be pulling Gordon's other green and yellow Express coach, another dark red coach, Henrietta, another Annie, and a red caboose, and will be coupled up to Edward, who is coupled up in front throughout every parody, because James will be wearing Henry's hat, shoes, neckerchief, gloves, and clothing from The Brave Locomotive throughout every parody, and will be carrying Henry's pipe from The Brave Locomotive throughout every parody. *Thomas will be pulling Annie and Clarabel throughout every parody and will be wearing a blue shirt, grey shorts, and white shoes throughout every parody. *Emily will be pulling her two coaches throughout every parody and will be wearing a blue shirt with a green vest, grey skirt, and white shoes throughout every parody. *Flying Scotsman will be the train, and will be carrying a red North Wales Coast Express headboard, two headlamps on his buffer beam with one of the left and one of the right, and will be pulling a maroon coach, five blue and white coaches, two Intercity coaches, and three blue and white coaches throughout every parody. *Lady will be pulling some freight cars throughout every parody and will be wearing Dawn's clothing from Pokemon throughout every parody. Category:Dcolemanh